This invention relates to mop holders, and more particularly to plastic holders for string-type mop heads which facilitate easy and rapid replacement of the mop head.
Mop holders made of metal have been known for many years. (See, for example, Kautenberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,652). Today, however, there is increasing interest in using plastic materials, rather than metal, for mop holders. Among the reasons for preferring plastic are lower cost, easier fabrication, better appearance, greater resistance to deterioration, and reduced risk of injury to the user or damage to other objects.
To be useful, a mop holder should be easy to assemble and disassemble. It should also be sturdy in use and should facilitate periodic removal and replacement of the mop head. When a dirty or worn mop head is to be removed, it is desirable that the holder permit removal of the mop head without requiring the user to handle the mop head extensively because contact with the mop head may be distasteful and unsanitary.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a plastic mop holder which is easy to assemble, sturdy in use, and simple and easy to operate to change mop heads.
It is another object of this invention to provide a plastic mop holder which permits removal of the mop head from the holder without substantial handling of the mop head by the user.